Pointless Preparation
by Tarafina
Summary: There's what you think will happen and then what does happen... And they're almost always very different. :FM Radio:


**Title**: Pointless Preparation  
**Category**: CSI: NY  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Don Flack/Lindsay Monroe  
**Prompt**: Reality  
**Word Count**: 750  
**Summary**: There's what you _think _will happen and then what _does _happen... And they're almost always very different.

**_Pointless Preparation  
_**-Drabble-

She probably picked a bad time.

He was in the middle of watching a game and just as the last five seconds ran off the clock and his team scored the winning point, he jumped up off the couch hollering, "Yes! Yeah! Whoo! I told Danny! Fifty bucks baby!"

Which is when she chose to say, "I'm pregnant."

"Boom! Ye-_What?_" Suddenly, he wasn't jumping for joy and clapping his hands together, he was directing those big blue eyes at her, wide and shocked.

"I... I'm pregnant," she told him, trying to smile but her mouth wavered. "I didn't want to tell you until I knew. I took the test... Four, actually. And because I rarely rely on anything but clear scientific proof, I may have used lab equipment to be sure, but don't tell anybody because the last thing I need is to try and explain _that _to Mac. And I'm aware that this is a shock and I could've picked a much better time, but I couldn't find the right time and the words were right there at the end of my tongue and I just had to tell you. So I'm sorry if-"

He kissed her. His hands wrapped around her neck, fingers buried in her hair and then his lips pressed against hers, intense and passionate. Any ideas about babbling or apologizing flew right out of her head. All she could focus on then was the smooth way his mouth caressed and captured hers. Her heart pounded in her ears and then seemed to mellow, as if her entire body had forgotten to function, focusing so distinctly on the feel of his fingers lightly massaging the base of her neck that all else no longer existed.

So enveloped in the kiss, she barely noticed that he was bending down and she was following. And then, abruptly, his arm had slid behind her knees and swept her up into his arms. She gave a tiny shriek as their mouths parted and stared up at him, slightly off kilter at his reaction. She'd, naturally, prepared herself for all sorts of replies to her announcement, but in her haste and worry, she hadn't thought to see what the most likely outcome would be.

"You're happy," she murmured, her voice quiet with awe and happiness.

He grinned at her, that huge warm smile of his that always (and still very much did) make her stomach tighten. "Course I am. This kid..." He tipped his chin toward her stomach, "He'll be an All-Star with the brains to get him anywhere in life..." He stared at her lovingly, his brow lifted with amusement. "How long've you been trying to figure out how to tell me?"

She smiled; embarrassment creeping into her cheeks. "A few days... After the first test, I had to be sure, so I bought a few more..."

"Three more, to be exact," he chimed in teasingly.

She pursed her lips at him and then continued, "And even then I didn't want to say anything because I didn't feel sure... So I sort've snuck a sample into the lab and put a rush on it under complete secrecy..." Her eyes widened a tad before she half-smiled. "And it was positive. Right there in black and white; no way for me to deny it. So... I spent the next three days trying to find the best time."

"And you chose now?" He quirked a brow. "Why?"

"Honestly..." She sighed. "We've both been working a lot lately and work seemed to have you knocked right off your feet as it was... This was our only real down time together in weeks and I didn't want it to distract you on the job... And then I saw you and you were relaxed and, I don't know... You smiled and I just... I had to share it with you."

He nodded, leaning forward to peck her forehead affectionately, nuzzling her nose with his as he drew away. "I'm glad you did... And I'm happy..." He grinned widely again. "So happy I vote we veto the TV and sports for the day and spend the rest of the afternoon in bed..." His eyebrows wiggled with comic suggestion.

Laughing lightly, she shook her head. "I think that's what led us to this in the first place."

Smirking, he turned toward their bedroom. "And only good things have come from it," he claimed proudly.

Wrapping her arms around her neck, she grinned lovingly. She couldn't disagree.


End file.
